Mai's Love Story
by SephirothsGoddess
Summary: It's Mai's turn to have a love story. We watch as Mai goes through the episodes, flirted and toyed with. But in the end, it'll come down to only one man.
1. Butterflies in her stomach and Confessio...

Bandit Keith perched his body upon the dock overlooking the sea. The scenery was beautiful. Although he would never phrase it like that. He'd call it awesome or something city-like that. His mind drowned in what he usually thought about upon his arrival here. His loses. Sure, he was a great duelist; at least he thought so. But there was only a handful of people whose words had actually phased him in such a manner. Mai, Yugi, and Joey. The only people he actually knew could beat him, or rather already had. Picking up a stone from the wooden dock which had magically appeared out of no were, he threw it with all his might into the water. Not surprisingly to him, it flew quit some distance. He would have grinned at this, if it weren't for his mind, drowning into his thoughts. Why was everything so pointless? Why couldn't he have known he would have not beaten Pegasus? And if so, why was a little man like Yugi able to defeat him?! He could have been saved the humiliation. Not the great Bandit Keith gritted his teeth in utter frustration. But soon to be interrupted by a sound in the bushes not far, about twenty feet from him. He smirked as the sound of rustling came to a halt, as a blonde woman in purple emerged from the green vegetation. 

" What do you want, Mai?" he grunted.

" What are you doing here?" She retorted angrily. 

" How'd you get here, did the little girl get lost?" Keith smirked in triumph at Mai's huff.

" No you idiot, I come here often" 

Keith sat there for a few seconds, contemplating why one earth he hadn't caught her here before. To his great bewilderment, Mai took a seat next to him taking in the whiff of Keith's cologne, instead of running for dear life.

" I thought you didn't like me?"

" Never said that." Mai's upper crimson lip curled in annoyance. 

" Oh" He replied simply. He ended up raising his eyebrow in curiosity at Mai's next move.

" Do you ever feel incomplete while dueling?" She asked, turning her head to stare strait into his eyes.

__

There's times where I want something more

Someone more like me

There's times when this dress rehearsal

Seems incomplete

But, you see the colors in me like no one else

And behind your dark glasses you're...

You're something else

" What do you mean?" Keith, by now, was so puzzled at Mai's sudden 'friendship with him"

" Well, when your dueling, you seem, like this isn't what you want, although you absolutely love playing the game, like your missing something." Mai said, still staring into his shaded eyes. Keith grunted.

" You gotta crush on Yugi or something?" he blurted out. 

" No, you nimrod! I just feel, I missed something in life, other than what I got, I can buy whatever my hearts desire, but, theres something... something missing." She blinked, still looking at his shades. 

" Well, perhaps you're looking for a partner?" Keith saw these types of conversations on TV, thus knowing exactly what to say. 

__

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky

Underneath it all

You're really lovely

" Why would you say that?" Mai was clearly dumbfounded by now.

" Maybe you're feeling alone?" Keith shrugged. Mai sighed as a full moon rose in response.

__

So many moons that we have seen

Stumbling back next to me

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better

Better... better...

" Perhaps.." Mai looked up as the risen moon. Her violet eyes and lipstick shone brilliantly bathed in the moonlight. Keith found himself uncontrollably staring at her, receiving an uncharacteristic idea.

" Maybe you should try getting with someone?"

" Oh, I don't know." 

Within this comment, Keith reached over, tracing her lips, leaned in, kissing her needily.

__

You are my real Prince Charmin'

Like the heat from the fire

You were always burnin'

And each time you're around

My body keeps stalin'

For your touch

Your kisses and your sweet romancin'

There's an underside to you

That so many adore

Aside from your temper

Everything else secure

You're good for me, baby

Oh that, I'm sure

Over and over again

I want more

Breaking the kiss, Keith looked at her greatly confused face, smiling as a blush aroused her face. 

" Keith?.." Mai looked at his rugged face, pulling off his shades.

__

You've used up all your coupons

And all you've got left is me

And somehow I'm full of forgiveness

I guess it's meant to be.......

" Did that seem right?" Keith questioned her.

" Yes" She looked into the sea in front of her.

" Well, there ya go." He said simply causing her to smile. 

__

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lovely

Underneath it all

And you're really lovely

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lovely

Underneath it all

And you're really lovely

* This song goes so perfect!!!!! (Actually it could go with any of the characters and their Yami's or someone else!) ^_^ What'd you people think? Heh heh. I'm the master aren't I? No, I'm just playing I just had this idea pop into my head as I listened to this song by No Doubt. Well, thank you, your reviews are greatly appreciated. BTWL also, click on my name if ya wanna read my other story! Its really good I promise! *Looks around nervously as she realizes she pushed it* ok ok..... Well, R&R DON'T FORGET! Love always!*


	2. Agitating

Keith grunted. Even he hadn't expected himself to do such a thing. Mai kept her gaze to the moon, her lovely face a rosy crimson. It was as if she were making an attempt at not looking at the man next to her. 

"Mai….." Keith's voice was deeper, as he tried with all his might not to go mute. 

"Yes?" Mai's voice seemed to pitch, like she was singing.

"What are you going to do from here on?" 

"Well, considering Yugi beat Pegasus, I guess I'm leaving on the boat tomorrow morning, I'm going back home..." Mai stated the obvious. Keith mentally smacked his forehead; he should have known the yat would be leaving tomorrow. 

"Do you plan on keeping in touch with the squirt and his friends?" Keith spoke bitterly.

"Well, now that I think of it yes, they have proven loyal friends to me, and in a way showed me something." The woman nodded to herself. 

"I see."

"Why, do you have a problem with that?" She spoke, getting agitated. 

"No, I'm just speaking what's on my mind. Just a little curious." Keith's offence began rising. Mai made a sound, more of a girly grunt if anything.

"Were are you going, now that it's all over?" Mai's gaze now followed her Vasachi boots, as she swung her legs over the dock.

"I'm not sure, probably moving in with some buddies" Keith groaned at what it would be like living with the boneheads he called 'friends'. 

"Ah." Mai threw the word out of her mouth, simply dropping it into the air, surrounding her lips. 

"Yeah.." Keith wasn't sure what the Barbie resembling woman next to him could have been thinking, if anything, he didn't want to know what she was thinking at the moment. 

"America?" Mai interrogated.

"Yeah, don't you live there, obviously your clothes come from there at least." Keith stated, acknowledging her expensive taste in clothing. 

"No, I simply order overseas to get my line." Mai smiled at the thought of looking through her clothing magazines in her richly decorated home, she missed it incredibly.

"Yeah well, I live there" 

"That's quiet a distance from where I live."

"Yeah….." Keith knew were this was leading. 

The silence was deafening, as the two looked of into the distance, afraid of eye contact. Mai's only thoughts were how selfish the man beside her sounded, while the opposite of her thought how feminine she was acting. 

"So, you're going to leave? You know." Mai paused, taking a breath as she continued. "Back to America?" Her voice saddened slightly unfortunate to her, he noticed this. 

"Yeah." Keith's mere words sounded rough to the sound.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess someday we'll meet up again?" Mai mused.

"Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised." Keith shrugged.

"Well. I'll be getting back to the campsite. I need as much rest for tomorrow as possible." Mai got up and quickly exited the scene. Little did she know, Keith the bandit had something up his sleeve. At least, with the money he stole from a loser with an infatuation with bugs.

*R&R! It's short because I wanted it to be a decent cliffhanger. ^_^*


	3. Cinderella

She walked into the ballroom from the flight of stairs wearing a silk dress in its purest form. Her powdery blue dress waved as her matching cape flooded on top of the train extending out at least 5 feet. Matching silver dewdrop earrings, a necklace fit for the queen, as well as a matching tiara adorned the woman. Her hair loosely hanging elegantly in a bun as half of it spewed over her tossed it to the side with her white-gloved hands. Her lips perfectly glossed in rosebush pink, while her violet passion eyes glittered as they fluttered. She slowly walked on, everyone in the grand hall stopped, moving to the side as she continued. One man remained however, smirking devilishly as he stood in a black tuxedo. His hair blonde free from the usual rag, his eyes deep sea blue. The woman now stood in front of him, he bowed deeply, kissing her hand. 

"You look beautiful, my lovely lady." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Keith, don't be so formal, people are watching." She winked at the man in front of her. 

"Mai, since when did I care?" He bent down, kissing her deeply. The former bandit broke the contact and gently held her face in his hands, slowly stroking her facial lining. 

*****

Mai awoke with a start. The tree she was sleeping under was lending her a vine that slowly tickled the lining of her face. She grumbled, realizing it was only a dream. Picking herself up, she sleepily walked over to the small stream, rinsing her face off. She looked down at her reflection giving herself some encouragement.

"He doesn't know what he has. Kissing me like that. That fool." Rising, she walked over to her backpack pulling out a small bag, a medium sized mirror and a jug of water. Mai took a swig of the chilled water, spitting it back out in an attempt to rinse the morning breath out. She popped a few pieces of gum into her mouth. She tacked on the mirror to the tree, followed by picking up the compact silvery bag. Within seconds, she finished staring into the mirror after applying her thick glittery lipgloss, concealer and, eyeliner. She made a 'smack' sound with her now slippery lips. The blonde packed her necessities back into her bag, pulling out a fresh new skirt, corset top and matching jacket along with her boots. Mai glanced in all areas of the brush around her before quickly slipping out of her pajama pants and white shirt. When finished, she smoothed out her skirt followed by tying the lace on her chest. For the last time the woman dug through her bag fishing out a clear bottle with light purple liquid in it. Glancing at the label like she always did Mai read: 'Moonlight Path' she smiled as the lovely cooled liquid set upon her skin. Pulling the cord on the bag, she sat back under the tree to pull on her boots. Slipping her foot into the left one, she muttered to herself again. 

"I'll show him. He will never dominate me." Mai smirked, pushing her bag onto her shoulders. 

*****

The boat was late, REAL late. In fact, it was midnight when it arrived.

"Everyone on the boat that doesn't want to be left behind!" The man said crabbily as the passenger's drug themselves up the steps. The huge boat that brought them here, now almost completely empty due to the many finalists who lost their entire star chips to Pegasus's ridiculous cronies. Mai was elated about this though, that meant that everyone would be able to get any room they desired. A swooshing sound over head caused Mai to look up. A black jet with Seto and Mokuba. She smiled when Seto looked down at her. He simply nodded his head his acknowledgement. She turned to take one last sight of the beautiful island with the many adventures she would never forget. Yet, she was received with another sight, Yugi and his friends, Joey catching her line of vision in particular. Keith wasn't in sight, and watching Joey blush was rather amusing to her. Yeah, she found Joey quit attractive, and considering Keith had basically blown his chance with her by insulting the people she considered friends, that had also backed her up plenty of times and that bandit also started a flame he though he could easily put out. She smiled and waved. Causing the group to repeat her actions. To her great bewilderment, Tea came up and hugged her. Mai, not wanting to be rude hugged back. Flashing her a great smile, Tea struck up a conversation. 

"Mai, how are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm fine. How is everyone?" Mai waved for everyone to follow her. 

"Oh, we're all good. Thanks for asking." Yugi said. They continued walking into the boat until they came to the hall that held all the luxury rooms. Mai picked one, inviting everyone to come chat with her. They agreed after returning to drop their own backpacks and supplies off in their own rooms. Joey was the first to come back, he blushed when everyone still hadnt returned. Mai took a seat on a black leathery couch, motioning for Joey to follow.

"So, Mai…." The male blonde sat across from the female, obviously not knowing what to say. 

"Joey, what are you planning to do when you step foot off of this boat?" Mai asked, quarking an eyebrow.

"Well, me n' Yug, n' everyone else, we're gonna go celebrate." Joey said happily. 

"May I ask were?" 

"Well, I'm sure that one restauraunt should be completely built since we last left, I guess we'll go their." Joey pondered, looking up at the shelves layering the walls. By this time, everyone was making their way into Mai's room, carefully sitting on the couch, Yugi, Tristin, and Bakura sat next to Joey, while Tea made her way next to Mai. Mai crossed her legs as Tea did the same. A waiter came in with drinks, Mai was in a celebrative mood, thus deciding to be daring. 

"Waiter, do you have any wine?" She ignored the glances going around the room nervously.

"We only have Strawberry splash, mam." The waiter apologized. 

"We'll take that then. And I want six crystal glasses to go with that." Mai demanded. The waiter pulled open the cabinet under the cart he pulled in with him handing the glasses to Mai. Gently putting the pink bottle upon the glass coffee table, the man bowed then exited. 

"Mai, were underage." Tea said worriedly, she seemed to be the only one that cared though. 

"So. Its only wine." Mai said nonchalantly as she handed the glasses to everyone. "besides, you guys need a little relaxation." Mai smiled widely. 

"I don't know. What about you guys?" Tea asked they guys. 

"Grampa's givin us some alcohol before. Tea it will be alright, its just wine, its probably only has like 5% alcohol in it. Besides, were not little kids anymore." Yugi explained, surprising everyone.

"Yeah, and Yug here, man, we need to celebrate! I'm proud of ya bud!" Joey smirked as he poured the drinks.

"I guess." Tea said, silently sipping the drink she found she actually liked. 

"Besides, your not the only ones that is underage." Mai grinned widely at the shocked looks everyone gave her. 

"What?" Tristin said, confirming his disbelieves.

"Yes, I am only fifteen." Everyone gaped at Mai.

"Then how do you own your own…well, everything!?" Tea exclaimed.

"Easy. My parents died, leaving me a whole company to myself. Now, I basically run it, and I am able to buy what I want." Mai triumphantly smiled sipping her bubbly drink.

"Well, I'm sorry to spoil the reunion guys, but I'm going to turn in. sweet dreams mates." Bakura said, gulping down the rest of the pink substance exiting the room. Everyone gaped, followed by laughs at Bakura gulping down the wine so easily.

"Man, its like one part of him is tuff and the other, is..so… innocent." Laughed Mai. "I would have never expected him to like alcohol. And there he goes chugging wine down." Everyone in the room other than Mai nervously glanced and slightly laughed, for they knew soemthing she didn't. 

"Well, I'm going too." Tristin said, leaving.

"Yeah, me also." Tea said.

"Goodnight Mai." Yugi yawned, sleepily rubbing his eyes looking to Mai incredibly cute. 

This left Joey and Mai alone. 


	4. Shadhi

"Er… I guess I'm going to sleep to…" Joey said uncomfortably. 

"Uhm, okay." Mai for the second time in a few days was lost for words. She smiled as Joey blushed, leaving the room. Within seconds another body strutted into the room only a bit bigger. 

"So Joey's your new boyfriend?" He laughed loudly, to Mai's irritation. 

"No, you idiot. I had my friends over." Mai traced the rim of her glass slowly, avoiding the eyes that questioned her. 

"Hmm, frustration...I catch a lie." Keith's face now serious as Mai angrily shot glares at him.

"You moron! After what happened between us, I would think you'd now better… shows what you really are inside." The frustrated woman spat.

"Whatever. Well, I guess this changes things between us?" Keith questioned.

"What? …Nothing happened…and so early into a relationship?" Mai's brows knitted together. 

"Joey was blushing when he left your room, Mai." Sternly Keith looked at her. Mai got up, leaving the room spitting acid before she shut the door. 

"I'm glad this happened before anything major happened, now I can end this before I got buried completely into it." Slamming the door, The blond angrily ran to the outside, wind angrily tossing her tresses every way. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Mai had not realized how cold it got in the seas. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" Joey asked.

"Joey! I thought you went to sleep?" Mai asked startled.

"Naw, I just have a lot on my mind." Joey gazed interested as the waves violently slapped the boat. 

"You two, huh?" The stars and heavens smiled at the two, showing them in moonlight giving them an unnatural glow.

"Yeah…" Joey's brows knitted in frustration at his thoughts. Mai dared to catch a glance at him before asking.

"What are you so angry about?" Mai asked, as Joey shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Ah, I wish I could see my sis' in her operation. I hope I can get this money to her on time." Joey's eyes teared up, Mai wondered if it was the winds or his emotions taking place. 

"I hope this doesn't sound harsh, Joey. But haven't you talked to your other friends about this? I mean I barely know you or her, as well as my ignorance to the entire situation." Mai gently smiled, looking into Joey's eyes.

"Naw, they know. But no matta what anyone says, I'm always gonna worry bought her… as well as other people to." Joey looked into Mai's eyes as well. Mai gave him an encouraging yet sympathetic smile. This part of Joey, Mai had never seen. It touched her dearly to be able to see it though. Even she knew he always showed his tough side to anyone that would come to him. She shivered once more, as she averted her gaze to the mountains on the archipelago's surrounding the distance of the boat off into the distance and the moon across the velvety sky. 

"You want my jacket?" Joey asked, looking at her shivering body.

"No, you keep it. I'll be fine." She smiled at her gaze of the scenery.

"No, you're cold. I'm not gonna let a lady freeze herself off when I got a perfectly good jacket for her." Joey said stubbornly as he draped his jacket on her, leaving only his white undershirt on.

"Joey…" Mai said, ready to take the jacket off.

"You take that jacket off, and I won't wear it." Joey smirked determinedly. 

"…. Thanks." Mai smiled widely. 

"Hey, that's what friends are here for." 

Little did they know, they were being watched the whole time. 

"Maybe when we get back to Domino I can meet your sister some time." Mai smiled.

"Yeah… I'm worried; I haven't seen her since my parent's divorce. I know it will be kinda weird if I see my mom again." 

"You'll be fine, you're a tough guy." Mai laughed at Joey's cheesy grin. 

"Thanks, Mai. You've really come through, heh since I first met you. And now look, your givin me advice!" Joey chuckled.

"… Well I do owe you guys a few favors." Mai smiled at the times the not so little Yugi proved to be a man, and how Joey always stuck up for her in front of other guys, even when he knew he could risk getting seriously beaten. 

"Oh, so that's it, just for owing us?" the blonde teen joked.

"Of course!" she laughed. 

For some off reason as the two joked and laughed at each other, Mai felt a closeness to Joey. She felt like she knew him for many years the way they were both talking. She enjoyed his company and loved it when he looked at her, even though she couldn't believe that she actually blushed at his certain actions. A long pause went between the two, as they simply watched the stars twinkle above as if laughing with them in delight. 

"So you up to hangin out when we get back to Domino sometime?" Joey looked at her, she thought she saw a hint of hope but shrugged it off.

"Of course, you dork! I need someone to amuse me!" 

"Hey!" Joey looked over as Mai smiled. //She looks real pretty when she smiles, not that she's not pretty when she's not. // Mai snuggled into Joey's jacket more, taking in the strong spicy cologne he wore. 

"Sure is a pretty night out here." Mai commented.

"Yeah." The two remained awkwardly silent as they took in the reality of their thoughts. //Am I growing an attraction for Joey? Humph, good maybe then Keith will learn not to mess with a girl like me! //

"Well, I'm heading back to my room, thanks for everything Mai." 

"Joey, wait." Mai supported herself on her tiptoes and kissed the blonde on the cheek, sending him into a red frenzy across his face, he smiled, waved, then headed back to his room in complete happy bliss. Mai jumped when she heard a sound behind her, seeing a whirlpool appear on the ground in front of her. A man emerged from the vortex; he wore white robes and a matching turban around his hair. When he opened his eyes, Mai found herself in complete awe; his eyes were a striking sapphire that pierced through ones soul. She immediately felt intimidated by the other. His key-like necklace shone eerily in the moonlight. Mai decided to speak up as he stared at her, occasionally blinking. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" 

"I have come here sensing one worthy to protect and keep an item. My senses have driven me here, to you. Are you Mai Valentine?" 

"… I refuse to tell you who I am until you tell me who you are!" Mai said attempting to sound brave, but was really nervous. 

"I am Shadhi. Keeper of the Sennen Items of the lost pharaoh. My purpose is to find the destined to be the rightful keepers of the other Sennen items as well. For a group of men may enter the tomb in which they reside and all chaos will ensure. I have some here sensing the ownership from you." After the mysterious man explained himself as well as Mai's purpose, her face contorted into a scared and shocked look.

"Me?! Destined to own a Sennen Item?" Mai's shimmering violet eyes widened. 

"Yes, you are the keeper of the Sennen scale. I trust that you will take responsibility and not allow any other the hunters to achieve it. But first, I must journey through your mind to make sure you are the one." Shadhi advanced forward to Mai, as she blinked in fear afraid of what he really meant by 'journeying through her mind'. She watched in utter fear as he took off the giant golden Ankh from around his neck, placing it on her forehead. The next thing she knew, she had blacked out. When she awoke, she was in her suite, under the blankets. She rose up to a sitting position, shaking her head and hair. //Must have been a dream…// she looked over to her nightstand to see a medium sized golden scale. 

"ACK!" Mai screeched, realizing it wasn't. 


	5. Yami Mai

"Well about damn time you woke up, Ra!" Came a slightly squeaky voice. Mai's eyes widened the size of saucers as she looked up at the side of the bed, she screamed, only for a hand to clamp down to her mouth.

"No screaming! What's your problem?" The female groaned. She had straight long blonde hair that reached down to her knees and dark looking purple eyes with a sinister glint to them, her lips glossed and a deep crimson color that eerily represented blood. She wore a skimpy tight black body suit that tied at the chest to reveal almost everything she had, with matching black arm cuffs. 

"Who are you?" Mai asked. 

"You're yami, duh. You couldn't possibly think of getting a Sennen item and not a yami? My name is Reha. Or, if you'd like to be an idiot you can call me Yami Mai." She smiled devilishly.

"Reha? You're a spirit of the scale?" Mai asked, bewildered.

"Well, I don't want to be called spirit, it makes me sound old." She tossed her straight golden hair back and pulled off Mai's covers. 

"If you continue to sleep I'll go out there and act as you! Now wake up!" She said angrily. Mai rolled her eyes and instantly went for the shower. 

"AND HURRY UP!" Reha yelled. 

Once in the shower, Mai had to run a few things over in her head as she shampooed her hair. _Does this mean that the others have yami's too? This is all too confusing. That girl looks just like me! Well, cept longer, more straight hair… but that's all. I don't want the others to know I have a yami… that would probably send them all into a craze! _She quickly finished, turned off the shower, got dressed and opened the door. 

"Ra you're slow!" Reha complained.

"Look, I don't want the others to know about you, so can you please return to the…er.. Whenever you go?" 

"It's called a soul room, you moron! And I'll think about it." Reha acted like she was hurt to be sent to her soul room. Mai rolled her eyes and quickly applied her make up, and ran a brush through her hair. Reha admired Mai, being somewhat proud to be the yami of a beautiful reincarnation of herself. 

"While you were sleeping last night, I went through your mind. I think I want to send that imbecile of a man to the shadow realm, what was his name? Oh yeah, Keith. He's such a little twit. Now that Joey boy sure is cute! Ooh! And so are all those other guys you know! Yugi, and Bakura-" She went on to gossip about all the things she learned about Mai in one night. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Mai interrupted and slung her bag over her shoulder, and picked up the scale to hold in her arms. 

"Fine, just get rid of me!" Reha stuck her nose into the air and crossed her arms. In a glittery red light, she disappeared.

//About time I get some peace.// Mai thought.

//HEY! IM NOT ANNOYING! //

//You're in my mind too?!// 

//No, you just imagining this. // 

Mai gritted her teeth and walked outside, Sennen scale in her arms. She saw that it was still extremely early and the sun was just beginning to rise. 

"Hey Mai!" Yugi said, adjusting his jacket as he walked toward her. She smiled, and fully turned to talk to him, his eyes became slightly wider as he saw what was held in her arms. 

"When did you get the Sennen Scale?" He asked cutely. 

"Well, it may seem weird but some guy named 'Shadhi' appeared last night and told me all this nonsense that I was destined to have it." Mai smiled nervously.

//He sure is cute! // Came the familiar voice of Reha. 

Mai ignored her yami and continued chatting with Yugi. He looked a bit uncertain however, as he leaned on the rails, his voice dropped to a small whisper. 

"I don't know anyone that I am close to, but I was wondering… do you have a yami too?" Mai sighed, completely relieved. 

"Yes. Do you?" Mai asked. 

"…Yeah…" He looked at her silently. 

"Do you get along with yours?" Mai asked once more wide-eyed.

"Of course! Why? Don't you?" His innocent gaze caused Mai to chuckle.

"Well, let's just say we started off bad this morning…" Mai trailed on. 

"What's she like?" 

"Well, she's loud and crude," Mai thought of Reha's first impression. "And very open to threatening or… sending people to the shadow realm? What..Or were is that?" Yugi smiled.

"Well, it's a dark realm… not really a good place to send humans, we can't stay in their too long, we could faint or even die. But the spirits can survive it. Although I don't know how Pegasus did it…" Yugi trailed off. Mai groaned. 

"How long is she going to be around?" 

"As long as you have the scale. I wouldn't look so down on it, yami's are here to protect us, no matter what or how they act. And, they are our reincarnations, you know." Mai blinked angrily.

"You mean that I was once that loud, rude, impatient little brat?!" Mai sneered. Yugi chuckled and nodded. Mai rolled her eyes.

//Gee, you not being very nice right now…// Reha pretended to be hurt. 

//Because of your actions! // Mai countered. Yugi saw her zoning out and immediately knew she was talking to her yami.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mai said sheepishly.

"Oh, its okay, I tend to do that a lot too…" Yugi said comforting. "So what's her name?" 

"Reha the wicked." Mai snickered as she heard Reha in her soul room angrily throwing things around. 

"Reha…" Yugi seemed to be talking to his own yami at the moment. 

"Gee, its like four people are here instead of two." Mai laughed. Their conversation of their yami's quickly faded as the others walked up. This included Joey, Tea, and Tristin. 

"Hey guys, do you know if they have breakfast on this boat?" Joey asked, his stomach gave a loud 'roar' as the others sweatdropped. 

"Is that all you ever think about? I think us getting home is a bit more important!" Tea said angrily. 

"I think about other things…" Joey said quietly, catching a glimpse of Mai as they both lightly blushed.

//Ooh I sense a little lovin going on here! // Reha squealed happily. Once again, Mai ignored this. 

"When are we getting home?" Tristin asked impatiently. Suddenly as loud voice was heard over the intercom. 

"Passengers, we will be reaching Domino docks shortly." Everyone seemed a little more relieved as the tension was lifted through that announcement. 

"Let's celebrate tomorrow night!" Mai suggested. "To the King of Games!" She winked at Yugi as everyone agreed.

"Let's try that new restaurant." Tea said thoughtfully. The others nodded as they neared their hometown more and more. 

//I don't like her, can I come out and beat her head into the railing and then throw her body in the ocean? // Reha asked through their link.

//NO! Can't you say one nice thing? // 

//…..No.// 

Mai sweatdropped. How was she going to get through this?

*****

Hmm… what happened to Keith? Even I don't think I know… @_@;;

Anyway, like with my other stories, if you'd like me to update you with my story updates, please leave your email (if its not in your profile!) Thanks!

R&R!!!


	6. Clash of the Yami's

Okay, before I begin, I want to make a few things clear. Um, I know, I know… when I began this story I didn't know everyones Japanese names, other wise I wouldn't have used Tea or Serenity -_-; But, in this chapter I decided to use 'Odion's' and 'Mariks' original names. 

Oh yeah, and on another note, I apologize for such a long wait!! *hugs readers and reviewers* 

~*~

Days turned to weeks, which turned to months that Mai had her yami, and was living out her life to the fullest. Sure she still hung around Yugi and his friends, but she maintained her job in the fashion industry under her name. She occasionally talked to Reha, the beautiful alternate of herself. But, for some strange reason that bewildered Mai to the brink of insanity, her yami (the usually annoying one with all the comebacks to hell) continued to stick herself in her own soul room. For the past two months, the spirit woman remained in the room opposite to Mai's mind room. She never answered when Mai attempted to talk through their mind link, mental or physically. And frankly, Mai was beginning to think that Reha had forsaken her hikari and decided to stay in her soul room or the scales… 

… For this, Mai was happy.

This only meant to the beautiful blonde that she could live 'happily' without mental crude thoughts or threats to do her hair in a certain way or other ridiculous things. 

Currently, the woman was in her guestroom, yes; she had made it to the finals. A year had past and Seto Kaiba had thrown another tournament. She entered, and being the great duelist that she was, had landed her pretty little boots in the finals. Although she had heard of some strange things going on, she wasn't there in Joey and Malik's duel, but she had heard some strange things had happened. Possessions and such… even the strange place she had heard of since day one of in Pegasus' castle: The Shadow Realm. She had heard so many things of this place, and wasn't sure what to believe. Well, of course she believed it was real, but… from what Yugi and his Yami had told her, the cute foreign guy on the ship was really Malik, and the other taller cute foreign guy was only his slave. She sighed; laying on her soft feathered bed, crossing her legs. Her creamy skin showing, teasing anyone whom would look. She sunk back into the pillows of her headboard, staring at the cards in her hand, and the ones scattered around her. She set them precicily, not missing a detail of possible outcomes and problems if she played this card or that. She didn't bother to look up however, when the familiar 'zzt' noise of the robotic door opened, she expected it to be either Tea or Serenity, just coming for advice and friendship from another female. She didn't expect the predatory half-lidded eyes staring her down from the doorway, eyeing her body from boots to hair. 

"Well, don't be shy, come in." Mai said cheerfully, still staring at the current combo she held between her lilac purple fingernails. When she didn't hear anyone advance toward her bed to sprawl out next to her, she looked up, only to drop her cards onto her chest as her eye lined eyes blinked in surprise. 

No, she had never seen this man before. Someone that looked like him yes, but not _him. _She studied him, her eyes carelessly wondering him. From his black leather boots to the khaki pants he wore, the to black belt with the silver square buckle; even up to the tight black muscle shirt that showed the lovely sight of a well toned chest. His skin sun kissed, his eyes satiny violet, lined with kohl to streak down his cheeks. The stranger's hair stood on end, as rebellious as his aura screamed. And on his forehead was the strangest glowing symbol that represented her scales in some way…

Finding her voice, Mai spoke.

"Can I help you?" She asked, clearing her voice as she swung her legs over the bed, careful not to give him a view. She sat on the side of the bed, turning her head to look at him as she stood, straightening her skirt out from the folds accumulated from sitting in such a casual position.

"…" He said nothing as he stared at her, not bothering any shyness, as he looked her up and down. He leaned against the doorframe casually, one arm stretched above his head as he smirked. Something gold winked from his back pocket; but Mai refused to look, not wanting to give this arrogant man the satisfaction that she was attempted to look at his backside. 

"You're going to go against me tomorrow, and lose. I will make you an easy deal. You give me your soul, body, and Sennen Scales and I'll let you free. If not, then you lose and I'll torment you my own sweet way." 

"H-how do you know?" Mai asked, attempting to be strong and in control. 

"My sisters Tauk. Trust me. Go with my deal and you'll be treated 'nicely'." 

"Are you implying that I become your slave on some information that is more than likely to be false?"

He nodded.

"I don't even know who you are." Mai mentally slapped herself, knowing how dumb that response must have sounded.

"I am pure darkness. Evil that you have never known or imagined. I am Merik."

"Don't you mean Malik?"

"… Do not compare me with that fool. I am my own self." 

Startled, Mai took a step back, only to cause 'Merik' to take a step further. From the appearance and actions, she now knew just _what _Merik was.

"You're Malik's yami, aren't you?" She dared to ask, shivering as he now stood before her, towering over her with his full six feet. 

"Yami's are _nice._ You are mistaken." 

//Aibou? What's going on? Who is that?" Came the familiar voice of Reha.

//The hell would you care? I haven't heard from you in about two months! Where have you been?!//

//…//

Mai sensed Reha to be sitting back, watching Merik actions carefully.

"Now, do we have a deal or not?" He leaned further, his face inches from her own.

"…No." She stated simply, shivering at the way his cinnamon gum enfolded her sense of smell.

"Leave my hikari alone, you fake." Came a familiar voice once again. Yet, Mai could have sworn it wasn't in her mind anymore, but… outside, like a regular person.

"Ah, I knew you'd show up sometime of other. With the power of both you and your hikari's souls, I'll be more powerful-"

"Like hell you will be."

Gaping, Mai looked to her left, to find a voluptuous woman next to her, Reha to be exact. 

"R-Reha?! How did you get your own body?"

"Not now hikari, I'm trying to experiment here."

Merik chuckled, a low deep growling laugh from his throat.

"And what are you going to do about it? I'll get the scales and blackmail Bakura to get even more mind slaves and power."

"Fool. Let's make a bet."

"I'm listening." The lavender eyes narrowed at the saucy female yami.

"We win the duel, I'll steal your Sennen Rod- Dagger to be exact. And you are at my disposal, my slave precisely."

"And if I win, then I'll send your hikari to the Shadow Realm, and torture her slowly to lose her mind, and you, my dear, will be at _my_ disposal, slave- exactly" 

"Deal." 

"Wait! Reha this is _my _body here!" 

But before poor Mai could make any other sort of protest, Merik had taken her hand and kissed it, then left the room with a swoosh of his dark cape.


	7. Taunt or Tempt?

Once again I apologize for lack of updates all summer, I've been to busy acting like an idiot and forgot. ::bows over and over:: I will make lots of updates though to make up for it! Once again I apologize once more!!

::hands out crystal goblets of steamy chai tea:: thank you all so much! Even when I wasn't updating, I still got reviews! Thank you all!!

By the way, Mai gets manipulated a little in this chapter, not a lot; in fact… the manipulation upon her is subtle in my opinion, but nothing that will hurt her. Don't worry; I'm a Mai fan, so I got the girls back. … lol.

=====

"What the?! Reha, you don't understand what I'm saying! This is my body, it's my soul… you can't just go making bets against my own will!!" Mai hissed, furious at being forced to have such a yami.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like cocky men. He's trying to take advantage of the fact that you're a woman." Reha looked down, a few golden strands falling into her face.

"Sorry?! Is that all you can say, is sorry?!" Mai seethed, staring at her counterpart with fury. "I know I am a good duelist, but what makes a duelist great also, is knowing that there will always be that chance of losing." Mai took deep breaths to calm herself now. "You disappear for a few months and now you just spontaneously come back AFTER NOT TALKING TO ME and decide to make a deal with some weirdo that you don't even know that involves ME LOOSING MY SOUL?! Forget loosing my soul, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LOOSE MY SANITY!! And just how are you housing your own body?"

Reha finally looked up, grinning.

"I know you'll forgive me and love me when I tell you what I've done. I 'disappeared' as you so strategically call it to do nothing but devote my time to studying old spells and stuff that my minds knows, but cannot remember-" Reha was interrupted as Mai blurted out what she was thinking.

"How can your mind know something… but can't remember it?"

"Well… there's mortals like modern day people, right? … There's only you and three others that have yami's… which means they have access to their soul rooms. What humans don't know is that when they 'forget' something, due to time or just simply other reasons, their mind still has retained it, meaning it just has to go somewhere… somewhere inaccessible to normal people. So, people with Yami's have access to their soul rooms, where the knowledge lies dormant until remembered or refreshed. You, however, don't have to be a normal, modern day human. So, with me, things in my past that I 'can't remember', I can. I simply just look into the many books and other things in my soul room."

"…" Mai raised an eyebrow, her mind processing what she had just heard. "So that's what all those books in the soul rooms represent…"

"Yes." Reha smiled at having been able to finally pass something of use down to her hikari. "And unlike the other idiot yami's around, I actually remember my past, or at least know that little book trick so I have a lot more knowledge than the others. I know my past as well as the hidden, great powers of the Sennen Scales."

"Mmhm…"

"Anyways, this all means that in my past life, I was a sorceress. A great and very powerful one. Feared by many. I learned a lot of things constantly. Including a way to make souls and bodies apart."

"You mean like… astral projection?"

"Something similar to that, yes. But that's just a childish term for it. While I was learning this knowledge and studying it, the Sennen items were made… AKA Kurun Eruna was being burnt and the ninety-nine thieves were being sacrificed to create the items. I was one of a very few to realize that they could seal souls in. I was fascinated by this and eventually found out a way that if it were to happen, the soul trapped into item could take on its _own _appearance and body apart from the host."

"How?"

"Extensive meditation and use of a lot of energy plus reading a few scrolls that I managed to write with special incantations before biting the dust. You see, the more I save energy and meditate, or just bottling up all my power, the longer I can take on my own body and my own space. Therefore, I meditated and bottled up my energy for two months.

"Wow. So how long to you have before you are in spirit form again?"

"Quite a while, actually." Reha smiled, beaming with pride.

"Good. So now I can kill you properly for that deal you just made." Mai grinned at the other woman who looked shocked. Eventually it was a game of 'tag'.

=======

Mai sighed as she headed out for the lobby. She didn't bother turning on the lights or any other form of vision aid. The dimly lit lamps along the walls were enough to see what she desired. After digging through the cupboards and other such cabinets, she seated herself in a squashy chair and shifted slightly to get comfortable. Reha had retreated into her soul room, greedy for more energy so she would be almost human again for the duel coming up. She was fired up to show the exotic enemy just who was boss. Slowly raising her hand containing a cherry in which she was snacking on, she bit into the fruit, enjoying the way it trickled over her tongue in its bitter sweetness.

"I was wondering when you'd notice that you had just sat across from me." Came a familiar voice that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. She jumped, looking up with wide eyes.

"Merik! I- I didn't see you there…" She mentally scolded herself for acting so dumb. He chuckled lowly at this, obviously finding her actions sweet entertainment.

"No harm done, my dear." He smiled, lazily leaning back into his chair, studying her carefully. ((a/n ::drools all over self::))

"Alright then." She countered, regaining her usual composure again. She went back to eating the cherries once more, her furry slippers tucked up underneath her thighs as she sat indian style on the chair. Merik's lavender eyes never left her. His lips twitched upward slightly once more as he spoke.

"Are you enjoying having a yami as much as those cherries?" His smile grew more visible as he noticed her cheeks tint slightly. She grew embarrassed at the fact that he had taken note of the way she licked her lips after each cherry. damn him.she thought angrily.

"I guess. It was strange at first, but I've gotten used to it." She looked up, catching eye contact with the yami. The dim lamps seemed to make his bronze skin glow, like a god arigantly leaning back on his throne. She didn't mind the conversation, even though tomorrow she could lose Reha, as well as her soul in the shadow realm to him. Even down to those circumstances, she didn't mind making conversation. Although she knew Joey would probably tell her something about it if caught. He had been extra jumpy about him.

"I see." He smiled. "At least you enjoy her presence and are in pure bliss before being banished into a world of darkness." His thick lips curved upwards more, yet never allowing himself a full fledged smile… not yet anyway.

"You're very confident." She stated obviously.

"That and more." He chuckled, leaning his left arm against the chair's arm and resting his chin upon ringed fingers; still not taking his gaze off of her. She didn't know whether to be flattered or irritated that she had _all _of his complete and undivided attention. He was studying her so intently. ((a/n:: I wish I had all of his attention like that… okay I'll stop now…))

Mai only let out a small laugh, finding his strange version of self-centeredness amusing.

"Where's your other half?" He asked slowly blinking at her.

"She's…" Mai hesitated while staring into his lavendar orbs, wondering if Reha would want her to say anything that might give away her 'remedy' for being a yami. "She's meditating in her soul room." Mai wasn't sure if saying this would give anything away. After all, any spiritual person would meditate, right?

"Meditating? How interesting. Is she religious?"

"Not sure. She just likes to be alone and doesn't like talking about it much." Mai lied, nervous under his seductive gaze.

"…" he just watched her, as she mentally kicked herself in fear that he knew she was lying. What unnerved her even more, hower, where the way his half-lidded studying never changed. "anything you wish to tell me?" He ever so slightly cocked his head, fingers still supporting his chin.

"No… why?"

"You..." He stared into her eyes so piercingly, Mai could have sworn her heart would pound out of her chest. "… just seemed like you wanted to, that was all."

"Well, for the first time your 'reading' of me hasn't been correct." Mai felt superior at teasing him.

"The first… and the last, my dear." He chuckled, knowing full well he was simply allowing her to believe in what she wished.

She only put another cherry into her mouth in response to this before offering him some of the red fruit. He took one, staring at her the whole time while biting only half of it, allowing red liquid to trickle down his lip. He licked it back up slowly.

"So. Why arnt you practicing to beat me?" Mai said, finding the table interesting all of a sudden.

"I don't need to." He stated simply, popping the other half of the small fruit into his mouth.

"Well, when I'm finished with you, you'll wish you had."

"I believe you were the one that called me 'confident' earlier." This comment caused Mai to smile.

"Touche."

Merik was definitly a unique person to Mai, but she could only wonder whether or not Reha would scold her for having such a converstation with him, fearing him, yet finding him intesting all the same.


	8. Not so Different

Alright, another update!! This chapter may have a lot of Reha in it, but don't worry, its only to push my plot a little further.

"I hate to disappoint, but I must leave you now. After all, even the most powerful beings need rest." Standing, he walked out from his chair and took a few steps, only to stop right next to the new hikari. Merik bent down and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering: "I look forward to dueling you tomorrow." and with one final smirk, left the dumbfounded woman to her thoughts. Merik continued down the hall to his room, stopping when he noticed a familiar figure leaning against the side of his door. Her face was shaded, head bowed down, her back leaning against the door, arms crossed, and one leg bent to rest against the frame as well.

"Reha." It was all he needed to say. He knew she knew he had arrived. He had a feeling she had only just got there. She looked up, her deep violet eyes seemingly burgundy now that she wasn't using Mai's body. A few loose golden locks framed her face.

"Merik." She mocked, a cruel glare spreading across her face. "I want to make some things clear."

"You have me all to yourself right now." He smiled just as coldly back at her as he crossed powerful arms over a toned chest.

"I want you to stay away from Mai. Playing with her emotions and making her think you're a _normal_ freak doesn't work on me… and if you think for one moment I don't have my eyes on you, you're wrong. You will face me before you can even _look _at Mai."

"Harsh words for such a beautiful woman." He chuckled, earning a raised brow from the latter.

"Do not make me banish you. I am as powerful, if not more than his highness… I know of my powers and am ready at any time to unleash them upon you."

"If that a threat?"

"It's more than that." She straightened up and walked past him to leave, stopping when their shoulders touched. "You have been warned." He laughed as she left, entering his room. 'I'm onto you Reha, I'll find out how you have your own body, even if I have to force it out of you…' Merik thought.

"We'll see what's so funny when I have you begging at my feet for mercy, you sick thing…" Reha shook her head and headed down the hallway. She was getting ready to materialize when she heard feet dragging against the floor. In a flash she had turned around and narrowed her eyes in the darkened hallway for the cause. The door to Ryou's room opened, and out came Tea. She looked worn as ever, and her head lulled form side to side. 'I wonder who has possessed her…' The blonde yami thought, walking over to the younger girl.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" She called, standing only a few feet from her.

"… I am Malik. The owner of the body that freak is walking around in."

"Ah… I knew something was fishy about Merik."

"I am trying to get my body back and I sense great power from you." Through Tea's blank eyes, Reha could see a pleading soul behind them; it was part of being a Yami after all… "Will you help me?"

"I'll do what I can, Malik." Reha nodded and walked away, new thoughts added to her soul room. She was enjoying being in her separate body finally and took a deep breath of air. She smiled to herself as she continued on, straightening out her body suit. 'I don't want to return back into the hell hole…' she thought sadly, staring at the ground. 'Having my own body is something I took for granted in Egypt…' Sighing and tossing her hair back out of her face. 'I can understand you Merik… I know how you must feel, being caged all those years. In fact, I don't blame you.' Reha began biting her lip. '… but that still doesn't make it right for you to kick your host out of his own body.' At this moment, she felt Mai searching her soul room, finding Reha gone and out on her own. Being considerate, Mai retreated to her own soul room, meaning Reha was in charge now and she couldn't feel the energy leaving her slowly from being by herself. Thankful, yet angry at being dependant on someone else, Reha frowned. Her eyes going back to dark violet and her skin looking lighter in color.

BAM!

"Aiy…" Rubbing her head, Reha found herself on the floor, looking up as a hand was offered to her.

"I am so sorry… I wasn't watching were I was going!" Came a deep, yet familiar voice. Looking up, Reha gasped and scrambled to her knees.

"My Pharaoh!!" Her head bowed down, and as she stared at the floor, she saw Yami's feat shift nervously.

"That's what I keep getting called…" he murmured to himself, still holding his hand out. Reha took it gratefully and stood, about the same height Yami was. "Who are you?" Of course, his hikari had told him all the details and he had been watching closely when Mai had confronted Yugi for the first time about the 'bratty yami'. Even though he already knew, he decided that being polite with an official introduction was a whole lot better.

"I am Reha, Mai's yami." She and the Pharaoh continued to walk down the halls, this time at a slower, more relaxing pace.

"I am called Yami, Yugi's-"

"I already know, Yami."

"Of course." He nodded. "Tell me, do you know anything about your past?"

"I know only of a few things…" She trailed off, deciding it was destiny's decision for Yami to unlock his own history himself.

"Hm." He frowned, his face seemingly disappointed.

"None the less I do remember being a loyal sorceress to you." Reha smiled, only letting this piece of information out.

"…" He nodded, looking around at the hallway. "You've made quite an impression on the others, Reha." He chided gently, a small smile on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone's pretty curious about who is watching over Mai. As well as the curiosity stirred up when a random woman no one has seen before has been seen only a few times on this ship."

"Heh." She smiled, stopping at Mai's door. "I don't want to seem rude, Pharaoh, but my hikari needs rest for tomorrows match. After all, we only have one body." She lied, a sweet smile across her face. Well, only the last part was a lie, she couldn't betray the King of Egypt.

"I understand. I should head back; I wouldn't want Yugi tired tomorrow either. We'll be on your side tomorrow, Reha."

"Thank you." She bowed once more and shut the door behind her.' Now I must do some serious meditating and reading of my scrolls if I want my plan for tomorrow to take action…' Reha stressed as she got into Mai's pajamas, and snuggled up underneath the covers while giving Mai her body back. She hastily retreated into her soul room for a much needed preparation, for she was feeling drained from being separated for so long.


End file.
